Terri's Nightmare
by pokeuwithneedles
Summary: What could have happened if terri was raped in the eposode After The Ball Caution rape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own All Saints or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1

Terri was getting ready for the ball when there was a knock at the door she put down her make-up and went to answer it to be confronted by Neil Phillips.

"Neil what are you doing here" Terri asked in surprise.

"Well I'm here to take you to the ball Terri and I see that you got the dress that I brought for you" Neil answered.

Terri backed away slowly and Neil followed her in, closed, looked the door and turned towards her and looked her up and down and moved towards her.

"Please Neil leave me alone"

"Sorry Terri but I've wanted this since I met you at the hospital" Neil said as he walked towards her. Terri tried to get out of his way but he grabbed her before she could get to the door and pushed her up against the wall and started to unzip her dress, Terri started to scream but it didn't help her much. Neil pushed Terri to the couch and pushed her down, he sat on top of her and she kept on trying to get away but she couldn't move so she gave up and let whatever was going to happen to her happen.

Neil stood up took off his jacket, undid his pants and stood over her.

"I've been waiting so long to be inside of you Terri"

he hopped on top of her and went inside of her, Terri started to scream again and after about 5 minutes he was finished he got up did up his pants and walked out of her apartment.

Von was sitting at the computer when the phone rang she hoped up and answered it and was shocked at who was on the other end of the phone.

"Terri I thought that you were at the ball"

"_I … can you come to my apartment"_

"Why what happened"

"_I cant say over the phone can you please"_

"Sure I'll be there soon"

They both hang up and she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

10 minutes later Von was knocking at Terri's door and a very scared Terri answered the door.

"Terri what happened"

"it was Neil he came to my door and he, he raped me and I couldn't stop him"

Von moved over to were Terri was sitting and put an arm around her to try and comfort her.

End chapter

Please read and review cause this Is my first All Saints story and I want to know if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Von picked up the phone to call the police much to Terri's protest and after talking to them for five minutes she hung up and told Terri that they were on their way.

"Thank you Von I didn't know who else to call"

"That's all right Terri"

they sat there for about fifteen minutes when there was a knock on the door. Terri looked at Von who went to answer it.

"Come in officers she's just over here"

"Thanks"

The four of them sat down and talked for an hour and they took her dress and took photos of the bruises she obtained and asked her to go down to the hospital for a rape kit.

"Which hospital" Terri asked.

"All saints is that a problem"

"Umm Yer I work there"

"Well we could keep it conferential and only the doctor that examines you will know"

"Ok can we go now"

"Sure"

Thirty minutes later they were at the hospital waiting for a doctor to come examine her. Five minutes later Luke walked in and froze when he saw Terri sitting on the hospital bed.

"Terri what are you doing in here cause I was called down here to do a rape kit but the didn't tell me who it was"

"Well now you know can we get this over with please"

"Sure well you know what happens so I don't need to explain do I"

Terri shock her head and Luke began the rape kit. Thirty minutes later he was finished and he gave the evidence to the police.

"I'm so sorry Terri I hope they catch who did this"

"So do I and thanks Luke and can you please not tell anyone about this"

"Sure thing Terri well I better get back to the ball before any one gets suspicious"

With that Luke walked out and headed back to the ball.

Von took Terri back to her place for the night so that Terri could have a good nights rest before she went back to work.

The next day Terri and Von walked into the hospital and went up to ward 17.

"Are you sure your up to this straight away I mean after all of what happened"

"Yer I mean I need to keep going and keep my mind off of things"

"Ok"

They walked into the hospital and as soon as they did Luke took them into Terri's office.

"Luke what's wrong" Terri asked surprised.

"Neil Phillips is back here"

Terri's face went pale as soon as she heard his name.

"Are you sure its him"

"Positive and his asking for you Terri"

"I cant I mean I wont nurse him and if he comes any where near me I'll kick him off this ward you got that"

"Ok"

With that Luke walked out of Terri's office and closed the door. Von looked at her and Terri nodded at her that she was fine and not for her to worry.

An hour later Terri was siting at the computer doing some work when the buzzer from room 1 started going off, she looked around and couldn't see any one around to go see him so she got up and walked over to the room froze for a second then walked in.

"Terri how nice to see you I was wondering when you would come and see me"

"Neil what do you want"

"Terri now now is that a way to treat a patient"

"Neil your not a patient you're a sick man"

As soon as the words left Terri's mouth Neil jumped off the bed and lunged at her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

"Now Terri that wasn't very nice was it"

Terri managed to push Neil away from her and got out of the room and went to her office. She closed the door and straight after she did it was opened by Mitch who saw that she was distressed and walked over to her to ask what was wrong (A/N Rose and Mitch are not together in this story).

"Mitch where were you"

"I was with another patient why"

"I need you to make sure that there is someone available at all times when room one buzzers" Terri asked almost in tears.

"Terri what did he do"

Terri sat down and told Mitch every thing that happened the night before and what had happened just before.

"God Terri why didn't you tell me or ring me last night when it happened"

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" By now Terri was in tears and Mitch pulled her into his arms and held her tight so that she felt safe and whispered in to her ear "There is nothing to be sorry about"

Von walked up to the door to see how Terri was when she saw Mitch with her and when he looked up at her she gave him a small smile and closed the door.

"Is she in there" Luke asked as he came behind Von.

"Yer she is but Mitch is with her"

"Ok I'll talk to her after" with that Luke walked back to what he was doing.

Mitch finally let go of Terri and looked her in the eye and asked her if she was ok.

"Yer I am but I don't want him near me ok"

"Ok"

With that Mitch and Terri walked out of her office only to come face to face with Neil.


End file.
